Su madre, Ella y Yo!
by BeLLaNgEl
Summary: Sakura Haruno hija de una de las mujeres más famosas,su madre queda viuda y se casa con un modelo¿que pasaria si te quedas embarazada del novio de tu madre? COMO se lo voy a decir a mi madre y peor aun a Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Su madre, Ella y Yo!

Resumen: esta historia se basa en que Sakura Haruno es la hija de una de las mujeres más famosas en la industria de la moda, pero no por ser modelo si no, que su empresa era una de las más famosas en todo el mundo. Himeko ese era el nombre de su madre queda viuda y no espera mucho para casarse con un joven modelo de su empresa su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha. Que sucedería si te enamoras del novio de tu madre? Y para tu mala suerte tiene tu edad, un cuerpo de infarto, una mirada de matar y es modelo?

Notas del fic.

Mmm vuelvo después de tanto tiempo lo se… pero tengo una buena razón!

Inner: mentirosa.. Prefieres fumar, beber y parrandear

Yo: cállate!! Metida.. Queridos lectores ustedes nunca creerían a esta no?

Inner: cual esta? Si yo soy tú

Yo: cállate…

La verdad tenia pensado este fic desde hace mucho tiempo pero la verdad el tiempo no me ha dado hasta ahora ya que he dejado de algunas cosas de las cuales no es que se diga que estoy muy orgullosa… jaja ya no los aburro y sin mas aquí esta el fic…

_**Mi carrera, una perdida, mi gran sufrimiento.**_

Sakura eres la siguiente dijo el manager del desfile, Sakura era una de las modelos principales de la empresa de su madre HIME SECRETS.

Ya salgo es que no encontramos la parte superior del bikini dijo Sakura.

Modelar era una de las cosas que mas amaba hacer en su vida, el desfile continuo y termino siendo un éxito como siempre, era lo menos que se podía esperar de HIME SECRETS.

En las afueras del gran salón donde se realizo este evento, estaba repleto de paparazi y todos tomaban fotos de Sakura y Himeko las protagonistas de este evento, estas con mucha elegancia subieron a una limosina y esta las dirigió hacia su gran mansión.

Mama, creo que nos fue de lujo en este desfile dijo Sakura.

Que te diré, como siempre y rieron juntas

Hija y Sai por que no vino pregunto? Himeko

Mama no me hables de el, nos peleamos por que me prohibió que hiciera el desfile en bikinis y terminamos.

Oh, siento la indiscreción. Replico Himeko

Sakura subió enseguida a su habitación, extrañaba a su padre solo quería verlo y ya.

La noche y la semana transcurrieron normal como siempre cuando su padre estaba de viaje, lo típico para ella miles de sesiones de fotos, y preparaciones para el siguiente evento.

Llego el gran día del evento, todo estaba perfecto las modelos, el vestuario, pero para Sakura algo faltaba se sentía preocupada, agitada. Estaban a unos minutos de terminar solo faltaba la gran actuación de Sakura y todo terminaría, se dirigió buscando a su madre y decirle que no sabia con que desfilar cuando escucho llorar a su madre, entonces decidió parar a ver que era lo que sucedía, cuando en eso escucho

_Como le diré a Sakura que su padre ha muerto_

SAKURA POV´S

Sintió como todo en ese momento se desvanecía para ella, después de eso lo único que vio fue negro, como que el piso en el que ella estaba pisando se fue y perdió el conocimiento.

SASUKE POV´S

Que hace Sakura escuchando, (cabe recalcar que estos dos se odiaban ya que Sakura no quiso salir con el por que el fue un patán con ella) después de estar observándola un momento vio como que la situación se ponía bastante tensa, Sakura se aferraba de la esquina de la pared, a continuación solo vio como Sakura se desvaneció y corrió a sostenerla.

Ayuda, ayuda grito Sasuke

Himeko quien aun lloraba se espanto al ver que alguien gritaba.

Que pasa? Pregunto Himeko, después de eso vio a su hija tirada ahí y se alarmo aun más.

Que paso? Que paso Sasuke?

No lo se venia caminando y la vi desvanecerse

Llama a una ambulancia, has algo.

Himeko cálmate solo necesitamos un poco de alcohol y un sofá. Dijo un Sasuke bastante irritado.

La llevaron para un sofá y ahí la levantaron.

Que paso? Pregunto Sakura aun desconcertada por lo que había pasado.

Te desmayaste respondió Sasuke aparentando no estar preocupado.

Sakura solo bajo la cabeza y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, Sasuke al no entender la situación solo se alarmo más.

Sakura que sucede?

Sasuke, llama a mi madre.

Unos minutos después.

Hija como te sientes?

Donde esta papa?

Sakura…

Donde esta papa?

Hija cálmate.

Como maldita sea pides que me calme, mi padre esta muerto.

Sakura yo me siento igual, pero cálmate lo único que podemos esperar es que encuentren su cuerpo en algún lado de la montaña.

Pasaron semanas y Sakura no salía de su cuarto, por otro lado Sasuke y Himeko habían empezado a salir Himeko por que empezaba hacerse ilusiones con Sasuke y este lo hacia únicamente por el dinero, apreciaba a Himeko pero sabia aunque nunca lo aceptaría nunca saco a Sakura de su cabeza.

Mama a donde vas? Pregunto Sakura

Hija ese milagro que sales?

Respóndeme!

Tengo una cita con Sasuke

Que?

Hija tu padre ah muerto ya supéralo, no creo que a el le agrade la idea de que sigas así.

No lleva ni 4 semanas de muerto y ya lo cambiaste además que Sasuke podría ser tu hijo.

Señora el señor Uchiha acaba de llegar.

Dígale que pase que ya bajo.

Sakura no es que iba muy bien vestida que digamos, iba con unos pequeños shorts y una camiseta holgada, que para vista de Sasuke estaba demasiado sexy. Sasuke al verla únicamente se quedo boca abierto, Sakura al verlo quedo de la misma forma.

Sasuke…

Sakura!

**Lose My breath  
Hook  
Can you keep up?  
Babyboy, make me lose my breath  
bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
hit me hard, make me lose my hhhh hhhh  
Can you keep up?  
Babyboy, make me lose my breath  
bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
hit me hard, make me lose my breath**

Verse 1:  
Oohh...  
I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to  
now you wanna act like you don't know what to do  
after I done done everything that you asked me  
grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you  
moved so fast, baby now i can't find you  
Oohh...  
I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you  
all that talk but it seems like you can't come through  
all them lines like you could satisfy me  
now I see where believing you got me  
gave you the wheel but you can't drive me

Hook

Verse 2:  
Oohh...  
Two things i don't like when i'm trynna get my groove  
is a partner that meets me only halfway, and just can't prove  
Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim  
need a lifegaurd and I need protection  
to put it on me deep in the right direction  
Oohh...  
You understand the facts that I'm trynna get to you  
You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue  
Didn't momma teach you to give affection  
learn the difference from a man and an adolescent  
It ain't you boo, so get ta steppin'

Hook

Bridge:  
If you can't make me say oohh  
Like the beat of this drum  
Why you ask for some  
You ain't really want none  
If you can't make me say oohh  
Like the beat of this groove  
You don't have no business in this  
Here's your papers, baby you are dismissed

Aclaraciones del fic

Sakura tiene alrededor de 22 años

Sasuke unos 24 años

Himeko tiene 40 años

Neji 26 años

Naruto, Ino, Hinata, y todos los demás tienen la misma edad de Sasuke.

el día de este capitulo empieza un VIERNES


	2. Chapter 2

_**Atracción, celos un adiós.**_

Bueno lo mejor es que me vaya. Dijo Sakura antes de retirarse

Mi madre ya baja. Y con esto último subió las escaleras.

Hmp fue lo único que respondió a esto

POV´S SASUKE

Inner: Maldición Sakura por que estas tan buena

Sasuke: que?

Inner: yo soy tu, y, tu eres yo, únicamente digo lo que tu piensas

Sasuke: oooh, que? Eres un idota

Inner: tú te insultas.

Sasuke, dijo Himeko

Hmp- con esto le dio a entender que la escuchaba

Es hora de irnos, manejas tu no cierto?

Si claro

POV´S SAKURA

Como puede mi mama estar saliendo con semejante idiota

Inner: estas celosa, admítelo!

Yo celosa, que demonios te pasa?

Inner: aja, aja

Bueno no son celos, pero Sasuke podría ser su hijo, además que la muerte de mi padre fue recién.

Inner: Sakura… tu necesitas divertirte a tu padre no le gustaría verte así.

Tienes razón, voy a llamar a Ino y vamos a salir.

Alo Ino dijo sakura

Frentezota como estas?

Bien, bueno mejor sabes ya no quiero estar encerrada hagamos algo.

Guah hasta que por fin frentezota.

Cállate cerda, ya ya. Sabes hermosa pero decente puerca.

Calla Sakura tu eres la única ofrecida.

Puerca

Frentona

Jaja Ino no voy a pelear te paso a ver en una hora.

Ok frentona.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke no te gusta el lugar pregunto Himeko

Himeko lo había llevado a un restaurante muy elegante, pero se notaba claramente que el lugar era de personas adultas.

Claro respondió Sasuke.

Sasuke creo que el lugar no te gusto.

No Himeko ese no es el problema, solo que no me siento cómodo.

Te parece si terminamos de comer y me llevas a donde tu quieras.

Himeko no creo que te agrade a donde usualmente salgo, además mañana hay desfile quiero descansar.

Perdón. Dijo Himeko cabizbaja

Perdón Himeko no fue mi intención-seguido esto le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura se metió a la ducha, después de unos veinte minutos salio, se puso ropa interior de color negro con fucsia, estos eran sus colores favoritos. Cojeo de su guardarropa un vestido negro con flores rosas, el modelo del vestido era extrapless que le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de su muslo antes de la rodilla.

Nunca fue una niña con una pechonalidad muy grande y cuando empezó a seguir su sueño su madre le advirtió que si quería triunfar tenia que operarse y ella así lo hizo paso de una talla 34-B a 45-C había que admitir que tenia un cuerpo de envidia y después de la operación quedo mucho mejor. (Al estilo Fergi)

Unas sandalias del mismo color de textura de seda con un alto medio alto.

Se puso crema, perfume, se maquillo levemente en los parpados se coloco sombras de color rosa bajo que combinaba a la perfección con su tipo de piel delineo sus ojos con mucho color negro se coloco rubor auque no era necesario igual que el polvo ya que su piel era de color pálido la verdad que era una mujer muy hermosa.

Peino su cabello era largo hasta mas o menos por su cintura era liso en un comienzo y terminaba en las puntas con unos rizos de color negro además de que tenia un bonito flequillo. (Tipo Vanesa Hughens)

Estaba lista termino de ponerse un poco lipstick en los labios y salio en su deportivo en busca de su mejor amiga.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Himeko y Sasuke había acabado de cenar y Sasuke la llevo a su casa realmente estaba muy cansado.

Adiós amor se despidió Himeko

El únicamente le respondió con un beso.

Una ves que llego a su casa vio el auto de su mejor amigo parqueado así que decidió entrar rapido y ver que era lo que necesitaba.

Naruto que haces aquí?

Sasuke te estaba esperando.

Eso ya lo se, que es lo que quieres?

Vamos a bailar, que dices te animas?

Naruto no era modelo ya que a el le interesaba mas la medicina.

No

Por que no?

Naruto tengo desfile mañana por favor.

Bueno si no te interesa me voy con Neiji.

Que? Con ese idiota, Naruto si no me gusta me regreso aunque sea solo.

Esa es dijo Naruto con entusiasmo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ino muévete grito Sakura a su amiga ya que esta no bajaba ya de su apartamento.

Frentona ya, aquí estoy.

Estas muy bella Ino

Tu también Saku

Ino llevaba puesto un vestido morado con negro, zapatos negros de ceda y llevaba suelto su gran cabello rubio liso.

Las dos llegaron al lugar más famoso de Japón, su nombre era ANGEL´S. la entrada estaba repleta de fotógrafos y la multitud se exalto mas cuando vieron bajar a Sakura e Ino.

Ellas posaban como lo hacían de costumbre una ves adentro ellas eran el centro de atención.

Ellas empezaron a bailar cuando en eso se les acerco Naruto.

Ino cuanto tiempo

Hola Naruto, a por cierto ella es…

Sakura Haruno no cierto? Respondió naruto

Si mucho gusto.

Naruto Uzumaki Oh perdón el es Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto yo y Sakura lo conocemos a la perfección.

Chicas que les parece si vamos a la salita y nos tomamos algo.

Me agrada la idea- respondió Sakura de manera muy sensual mirando a Sasuke.

Se encontraban todos en la salita del lugar y estaban todos riendo de las tonterías que decía Naruto. Sakura estaba un poco distraída y Sasuke lo había notado ya que no dejaba de verla.

En eso se les acerco a la mesa Neiji pero antes de que el llegara.

Que esta haciendo ese idiota aquí pregunto Ino

No lo se, pero yo no lo soporto respondió Naruto

Hmp fue lo único que dijo Sasuke realmente ver a Neiji lo enfurecía, ya que el y Neiji eran como hermanos hace años antes de que Sasuke lo encontrara con su novia.

La única de la mesa ahí presente que no lo conocía era Sakura, había oído hablar mucho de el ya que era el dueño de la empresa mas famosa de Japón.

Buenas noches dijo Neiji de manera sensual mirando a Sakura

Que quieres? Pregunto Ino muy enojada

Contigo nada, únicamente quería preguntar a tu linda amiga si me acompaña a tomar una copa. Dijo neiji

Sasuke y Naruto estaban verdes de la ira, el estaba coqueteando con la chica que les atraía.

Sakura al estar muy distraída pensando en su padre no le presto mucha atención.

A ti te hablo hermosa.

Perdón?

Te gustaría tomar una copa?

Inner saku: esta hermoso, date una oportunidad Sasuke esta con tu madre.

Saku: tienes razón.

Claro respondió Sakura. Y todos en la mesa se quedaron atónitos cuando Sakura se levanto.

Sasuke estaba muy celoso.

Sakura y Neiji estaban bailando, Sakura se disculpo con Neiji y le dijo que necesitaba tomar una pastilla que la acompañara a la mesa.

Cuando los 2 llegaron toda la mesa se quedo en silencio, Neiji le dijo que ya regresaba que necesitaba hacer una llamada y se fue

Sakura saco de su bolsa las pastillas que le receto el doctor para la depresión aparte de que estas pastillas la volvían activa.

Tomo el martín apple y se trago las pastillas. Naruto Sasuke e Ino solamente la miraron e Ino la golpeo en la mano.

Sakura que demonios te pasa? Esas pastillas son muy fuertes y peor con alcohol. La regaño Ino

Ino no me molestes, lo necesitaba.

Sakura lo que haces no esta bien y en este momento te regreso a tu casa. Le grito Sasuke

Tu no eres quien para venirme a decir lo que tengo que hacer papi y con esto ultimo Sakura se levanto y fue donde Neiji.

Estuvieron bailando y Sakura estaba realmente mareada le empezó a doler el pecho así que salio corriendo al baño, Neiji la perdió de vista así que fue donde Ino a ver si no se encontraba ahí

Ino, Sakura no paso por aquí?- pregunto Neiji

No por que?

Es que la vi medio desorientada y salio corriendo y la perdí de vista.

Que? Respondieron todos

Ino: Sasuke vamos a buscarla al baño de damas, Neiji y Naruto bañan a la barra.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV´S SAKURA

Maldición todo me da vueltas, me dirigí hacia el baño de damas, una ves que llegue ahí me dolía mucho el pecho y sangre corría por su nariz, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que solo sentí mi caer en la fría baldosa.

POV´S SASUKE E INO

Ino muévete- Sasuke esta muy preocupado

Ya voy Sasuke

Cuando entraron al baño la vieron ahí cubierta de sangre su nariz y tirada en el suelo sin vida.

**SAKURA!!**


	3. Chapter 3

haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa volviiii! jajaj espero que les guste me esforce en el lemon... si me desapareci tanto tiempo es por que aca en Ecuador estamos en examenes de semestre...jeje REVIEWS PLISSS SI NO NO LO CONTINUO RAPIDO... NO CREO QUE ESTE TAN FEO MI FIC PLISSS

_**El comienzo del amor prohibido **_

Sakura-dijo Ino, de ella solo salían lágrimas.

Sasuke la cargo en sus brazos y empezaron a bajar hacia la salida, lo único que sabían era que ella aun respiraba.

Al bajar Naruto y Neiji vieron a Sakura sangrando y a Sasuke e Ino muy escandalizados.

Ino en que coche vinieron?-pregunto Sasuke

Mmm en el convertible de Sakura.

Sasuke vamos en mi coche- dijo naruto

Mientras Sasuke manejaba directo al hospital de Konoha donde trabajaba Naruto, el e Ino estaban revisando a Sakura.

Naruto como esta Sakura, esta muerta- decía Ino con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tranquilízate Ino, ella esta bien lo único es que hay que estabilizarla a mi criterio esta intoxicada

Al llegar al hospital Sasuke cargo a Sakura, después de todo el ajetreo la estabilizaron así que Naruto salio a avisarles que Sakura estaba bien y que mañana por la noche ya la tendrían en casa.

Sasuke vete tu debes estar muy cansado además que mañana tienes desfile vete-dijo Ino

Hmp esta bien pero si sucede algo llámame.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó un tanto débil, preguntando donde estaba.

Sakura despertaste! Dijo Ino

Mmm que me sucedió pregunto tocándose la cabeza.

Sakura si lo que debería es matarte.

Ya ya cerda no me regañes si solo fue una baja de presión- empezó sacándose los sueros que tenia en los brazos.

Sakura que demonios haces?

Que no se nota? Yéndome a mi casa, se te olvida que tengo desfile en la noche?

En ese momento, mientras ella se quitaba todos los sueros entro su madre acompañada de Sasuke.

Hija mía, como te sientes? Que haces?

Mama no empieces, y que carajo hace este tipo aquí?

Sakura hija no empieces Sasuke es mi novio respétalo.

Como sea, me voy.

Sakura se vistió con su ropa de la noche anterior y salio con Ino directo a su casa.

Sakura e Ino hicieron algo que no hacían desde que era chicas, salieron del hospital a las 10 de la mañana, al llegar a la casa de Sakura fueron hasta su cuarto y durmieron hasta la hora del desfile

se arreglaron con ropa de Sakura y como siempre se veían hermosas al llegar al lugar del desfile todo el mundo las fotografiaba pero para Sakura lo peor de esa noche aun no empezaba, mientras ellas caminaban directo a la entrada un periodista grito a Sakura.

Sakura nos podrías decir por que paraste ayer a la madrugada en un hospital sangrado e inconciente?

Sakura se quedo en blanco al escuchar eso y lo que respondió fue: aunque no tengo por que darles una explicación lo voy hacer estaba en una discote y resbale en el baño y me golpee muy fuerte, satisfecho?

El desfile iba de maravilla Sasuke modelo ropa interior (imagínense mi cara ^-^)

Sakura e Ino llegaron al desfile en medio de la presentación de Sasuke en la cual las dos tenían unas caras de pervertidas.

Sabiendo que tenías semejantes compañeros de trabajo nunca hubiera dejado el modelaje y hasta me operaba las bubis.

Ino puerca solo en eso pensas no? Respondió Ino carcajeándose.

Sakura pero yo solo veo que el hay modelos en lencería.

No, eso debe de ser un error hoy era gala y empezó a revisar en su palm.

Ino tienes razón hoy es lencería yo no quiero desfilar hoy así después del gran golpe de ayer tengo un chichón en la cabeza.

Sakura por fin llegas hija

Madre, Señora Haruno respondieron las dos.

Tú vas a empezar con los baby dolls mi amor.

No que estas loca respondió Sakura

Sakura no me importa, no me hagas enojar

Himeko me vas bajando el tonito que yo no soy tu noviecito soy tu hija.

Himeko la abofeteo, Sakura solo respondió diciendo: no esperes verme en la casa otra vez.

Hija no yo no quería hacer eso.

Sakura salio de la salita donde se encontraban directo a vestidores al llegar ahí vio a Neithan y corrió a abrazarlo.

Cariño por que lloras? Dijo de manera muy afeminada ya que el siempre ha sido su maquillador.

Neithan no quiero hablar… bueno dejémonos de tanto lloriqueo y que empiece el desfile.

Sakura vio la ropa interior que tenia que modelar lo que mas le encanto fue que era de color negro y le combinaba con su cabello y sus puntas, Neithan la maquillo de color negro con mucha brillantina, agregaron a su cuerpo crema con brillo y le colocaron unas alas de color negro de plumas de seda _(bien a lo Victoria secrets)_

En eso entro Sasuke ya que la culminación del desfile constaba de que Sasuke y Sakura tenían que desfilar juntos.

Cuando Sasuke llego y la vio se quedo plasmado, Sakura movió la nariz con la nariz de Neithan (cabe recalcar que Neithan es gay) y se rieron los dos.

Neithan estoy bonita?

Mi amor estas hermosas, mientras ella se alejaba el pego en la cola y se rió.

Sasuke se molesto ante lo último pero luego se dio cuenta mientras Neithan lo retocaba para el desfile que era gay.

Sasuke mueve dijo Sakura un tanto impaciente

Hmp fue lo único que respondió y se dirigieron a modelar.

Estaban a punto de salir y Sasuke le dijo a Sakura.

Te ves hermosa

Sakura se ruborizo lo que le dio un efecto mas especial a su maquillaje

Mmm pues tú no te ves mal.

Cuando ellos dos Salieron tanto las mujeres como los hombres enloquecieron apenas ellos empezaron a desfilar salio mucha escarcha y papelillo (TODO TIPO DESFILE DE VICTORIA SECRETS).

Se termino el desfile y Sakura se estaba vistiendo en eso entro Sasuke y lo único que dijo fue déjennos a solas por favor.

Sasuke que haces aquí salte me estoy cambiando

Sakura no seas ridícula te acabo de ver en mucho menos de lo que estas a horita.

Mmm sakura estaba muy confundida y no solo por el hecho de que el la estuviese viendo si no que era la primera ves que lo veía decir mas de 10 palabras.

Mmm no voy a pelear Sasuke así que mejor dime rápido que quieres?

Molesta necesito hablar contigo vamos a mi departamento es de suma urgencia

No me llames así tarado, bueno esta bien y se subieron al coche y mientras Sasuke manejaba.

Mmm lo único que quiero que me digas es si Neiji el mal nacido ese no te hizo nada ayer?

Mmm… creo que nos acostamos y estoy embarazada.

Hmp…

Llegaron al departamento y subieron al departamento.

Claro que no me hizo nada inteligente, y por que te preocupas por mi Sa-su-ke le dijo de forma muy sensual jugando con el.

Sakura Sakura mmm eso no lo lograras conmigo y se le pego aun más y la tomo de la cintura apegándole mas a el.

Sasuke soltame le dijo alzando una ceja y mordiéndose el

labio.

Este juego se estaba poniendo peligroso y ellos ya no podían parar Sasuke al ver esto ultimo que hizo la pelirosa no pudo detenerse y la empezó a besar el

beso se volvió turgente y pasional, provocando cierto nerviosismo en ella. Ignorando esto logro sacarle la musculosa azulada, dejando ver su sostén blanco con pequeños encajes en plateado, beso ahora su cuello y escondió su rostro en este…

- ¿Estas segura? – pregunto, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para abandonar la situación si ella se arrepentía

- Me encantas desde la primera ves que te ó a besar su cuello, y la cargo hasta la habitación de Sasuke.

El ya sabía todo lo necesario para saber que hacer y sin remordimientos.

La lujuria se apodero de ambos y sin darse cuenta, la kunoichi ya se encontraba sin su falda blanca, en paños menores fue empujada suavemente por Sasuke hacia el gran sillón que se encontraba ahí y colocándose en cima de ella sin dejar caer todo su peso.

Pero antes de que la espalda de Sakura chocase con el colchón desabrocho su sostén, quitándoselo en una leve caricia…Dos redondeados senos se dejaron ver ante él pelinegro, quien activo él sharingan por primera vez mientras estaba íntimamente con una mujer, anonadado por su hermosa vista no se fijo en la sonrojada chica de ojos jades quien lo miraba totalmente nerviosa e intranquila…

Cálmate si quieres paramos y la beso en los labios.

No Sasuke no pares.

El pelinegro volvió a besarla, para luego dirigirse a la cúspide rosada de cada seno, degustándolo, mordiéndolo, succionándolo y lamiéndolo a su antojo, sacando varios suspiros y gemidos de la kunoichi, comenzó a bajar, dejando un camino de saliva, al llegar a sus bragas se las quito suavemente…

Abrió sus piernas suavemente, mirando siempre sus movimientos, para no cometer ningún error, para ser suave y no lastimarla. Beso sus piernas, mientras unos de sus dedos se adentraban en esa exquisita cavidad húmeda y caliente, la pelirosa se tenso ante la intromisión y gimió dolorosamente cuando Sasuke hizo presión, adentrando dos dedos, y comenzando a moverlos…

- Lo siento, pero si no lo hago después te dolerá mas – susurro el a su oído

- Tranquilo, confió en ti

– lo beso ella, siendo correspondidaAbrió un poco mas sus piernas para luego ser su boca la cual le cause placer,

Sakura se arqueo ante la ola de satisfacción que el pelinegro le proporcionaba, y en leves gemidos lo nombraba, incitándolo a seguir y excitándolo mas.

El Uchiha beso sus labios, mostrándole lo deliciosa que era…

La kunoichi volteo los lugares quedando ahora ella arriba y respirando aun agitadamente, lo miro a los ojos y viendo que estos denotaban ternura, abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver también una sonrisa en el rostro del shinobi…

- No hace falta que lo hagas Sakura – pronuncio Sasuke – se que te debe molestar el hecho de que yo no sea virgen, por eso no hace falta que lo hagas

- No…, yo quiero darte placer a ti también – respondió sonrojada

- Pero

– intento protestar

- Esta bien, no me molesta, es parte de ti el hecho de que te hayas acostado con mujeres

– explico Sakura -

Sakura… - susurro el Uchiha- Además, estoy segura que ninguna de esas mujeres lo hizo con amor, y también estoy segura de que a ninguna le dedicaste esa mirada que me estas mostrando a mi – rió ella, a lo que Sasuke tambiénSus labios se volvieron a juntar mientras ella adentraba su mano en el bóxer del pelinegro, comenzando a masajear su viril y erecto miembro, logrando que Sasuke suspirara entrecortado y agitado.

Llegado el momento el muchacho giro sus cuerpos nuevamente, quedando sobre ella y abriendo sus piernas mientras la besaba…Y de un momento a otro, la penetro, sintiendo cuan estrecha ella era y gimiendo roncamente ante esto, Sakura se tenso al sentirlo dentro de ella, y se mordió el labio inferior por el dolor, sus ojos estaban brillosos, amenazando en derramar alguna lagrimas, pero no lo hizo, ya que el Uchiha comenzó a besar su cuello, distrayéndola…

- Sasuke-kun… - gimió cuando el comenzó a embestir lentamenteLas embestidas comenzaron lentas y profundas, para luego ser rápidas y apasionantes, el clímax se acercaba, mientras sus bocas se movían juntas con frenesí, intentando reprimir sus gemidos en el otro,

Sasuke la sostenía de las caderas, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos entre los cabellos azabaches, tironeando de ellos y enredándolos aun mas, provocando en Sasuke una sensación única y placentera…

- Ahhhh…, Sasuke, mi Sasuke – gimió al sentirse en el orgasmo

- Sakura… - gimió él roncamente, dejándose ir en ella, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, mientras ambos se tensionaban por el orgasmo que sentíanEl hombre salio de ella, y se quedaron quietos abrazándose, intentando recuperar el aire a bocanadas, Sakura besaba su frente, mientras él estaba recostado, apoyando su cabeza en el valle de sus pechos con los ojos cerrados por la tranquilidad que sentía…Luego de eso ambos se durmieron, abrazados, disfrutando del calor intimo que sentían estando juntos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Uchiha Sasuke durmió tranquilo y se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando y lo peor de la hija de su prometida.

Vio como dormía Sakura y la levanto de la barbilla y le dio un beso y durmieron placidamente hasta que….

**LETRA DE LA CANCION CASCADA - EVERYTIME WE TOUCH [RADIO EDIT] (EVERYTIME WE TOUCH (CD SINGLE))**

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

REVIEWS Y SUBO EL OTRO CAPITULO MAÑANA...JAJA YO SE QUE QUIEREN APLASTAR EL BOTON DE COMENTARIOS JAJAJ POR FAS...


End file.
